


Di fiori, lapidi e altre cose inaspettate

by Niglia



Category: Greek Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern AU, gardener!persephone, undertaker!hades
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niglia/pseuds/Niglia
Summary: Dove Ade fa il becchino e Persefone cura le piante del cimitero.E Ade vorrebbe resistere alla tentazione, davvero, ma la nuova giardiniera non è della sua stessa idea...[vecchia fic, cross-posted perchè mi sentivo nostalgica]





	Di fiori, lapidi e altre cose inaspettate

**Author's Note:**

> AH (All Human) ma con elementi di mitologia canon per quanto possibile: un plauso a chi li coglie tutti! Questa storia ha deragliato pericolosamente dal prompt man mano che andava avanti, e io come al solito mi sono lasciata prendere la mano; per cui è diventata una sorta di big reunion con un sacco di altre divinità e figure mitologiche che, davvero, non ho potuto fare a meno di inserire… Ed è così scema che NCLPF, per cui prendetela con le pinze.  
> Se cercavate qualcosa di serio ho paura che abbiate sbagliato link, LOL.

**Di fiori, lapidi e cose inaspettate.**

 

Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto che cosa gli era passato per la mente quando aveva deciso di partecipare al concorso pubblico indetto dal piccolo comune di Olimpia, provincia di Siracusa, 5320 abitanti, Ade non avrebbe saputo cosa rispondere.

O meglio: di risposte ne aveva, e tante anche, e tutte piuttosto sarcastiche e divertenti – secondo il suo secco e discutibile umorismo – ma la verità era che non aveva avuto un motivo chissà quanto particolarmente profondo. Si era ritrovato a ventotto anni laureato ma senza lavoro, come ormai spesso capitava, e la carriera che il suo titolo di studi, se perseguita, gli avrebbe fornito, non era più di suo gusto. Di viaggiare e cercare lavoro all'estero non ci pensava nemmeno: era un uomo piuttosto abitudinario e attaccato ferocemente alle proprie radici, amante di una routine quotidiana che procedeva sempre allo stesso modo – _sveglia, doccia, colazione, portare il cane fuori, dargli da mangiare, andare al lavoro, rientrare, cenare, leggere e andare a dormire, e ripetere daccapo il giorno dopo, e quello dopo, e quello dopo ancora_ – per cui sentiva unicamente il bisogno di sistemarsi e non pensarci più.

Così oggi erano trascorsi esattamente quindici anni dal giorno in cui aveva vinto il concorso e aveva iniziato a lavorare come becchino nell'antico cimitero del paese.

La paga era buona, il lavoro non mancava – come amava sempre dire, _gli affari non muoiono mai!_ , e, _perché quella faccia? Ammetterai che faceva ridere... No? Come vuoi_ – e aveva tutto il tempo del mondo per rilassarsi e leggere i suoi libri di antiche mitologie tra un lavoro e l'altro. E c'era una certa e indiscutibile pace nel passeggiare tra i vialetti ombrosi punteggiati da statue di angeli e madonne che vegliavano sulle ultime dimore dei defunti, nell'inspirare l'odore dell'erba ricoperta di rugiada di prima mattina e nell'udire il canto degli uccelli per nulla impressionati dalla sacralità del luogo; ormai conosceva ogni angolo del camposanto, ogni tomba e ogni lapide, sapeva chi erano i morti che continuavano a ricevere visite e fiori e faceva in modo di essere sempre nelle vicinanze quando arrivavano i parenti in visita, e si occupava invece personalmente delle tombe più antiche e abbandonate, mantenendole dignitose anche se ormai dubitava che potesse esserci qualcuno o qualcosa a cui interessasse.

Probabilmente la sua laurea in Archeologia avrebbe potuto fruttargli qualche altro lavoro un po' meno deprimente, o perlomeno questo era ciò che continuavano a ripetergli i suoi amici e vecchi colleghi di corso; da parte sua, invece, Ade era convinto che becchini e archeologi non facessero dei lavori poi cosi diversi, visto che i primi seppellivano ciò che i secondi si premuravano di tirare fuori. I suoi amici avevano dunque smesso di stuzzicarlo al riguardo non appena avevano capito che quei commenti sagaci e noncuranti erano tutto ciò che sarebbero stati capaci di strappargli.

Perciò, all'età di quarantadue anni, Ade amava definirsi piuttosto soddisfatto per la vita e il lavoro che conduceva, e non sentiva la mancanza di altro.

Le sue convinzioni a tal proposito tuttavia svanirono nel nulla quando il cuore dell'anziano giardiniere del cimitero cedette sotto il peso degli anni, e il comune decise di affidare il lavoro a una giovane e spigliata laureanda.

 

Venticinque anni e una laurea di Agraria in tasca, Persefone era tutto ciò che Ade non era e non era mai stato neanche da giovane, e di conseguenza la sua presenza in un cimitero destava più curiosità e storceva più nasi di quanto non avesse mai fatto quella del cupo e taciturno Ade a suo tempo.

Persefone non aveva nessun motivo apparente di trovarsi lì: non era orfana, e non aveva scelto di lavorare nel camposanto per stare più vicina ai suoi genitori; non aveva perso chissà quale scommessa con gli amici; e sicuro come l'inferno non era una di quelle ragazze gotiche che nuotavano nel macabro e sognavano vampiri che entrassero nelle loro camere da letto nel cuore della notte. Semplicemente anche lei, come tanti altri giovani della sua età, voleva andarsene di casa - continuare a vivere con sua madre era impensabile, visto che la donna le impediva di fare pressoché qualsiasi cosa e il resto del tempo lo passava col fiato sul collo della figlia - e per farlo, dunque, aveva bisogno di soldi.

Ora, il paese era piccolo e le opportunità non tante, e siccome Persefone aveva un invidiabile pollice verde... Beh, quel lavoro capitava come manna dal cielo.

Certo, aiutava che il sindaco fosse un ex della madre – e le malelingue, perché il mondo ne è pieno e i paesini ne straripano, mormoravano che fosse anche il padre della ragazza – ma Persefone preferiva pensare di aver avuto il lavoro più per la sua laurea che non per una dubbia raccomandazione.

Ad ogni modo, era un tiepido martedì di settembre quando la giovane varcò il cancello in ferro del camposanto per iniziare il suo nuovo lavoro. L'impiegato comunale che l'aveva contattata per spiegarle grosso modo che cosa ci si aspettava da lei, un tale Ermes, e che si era offerto di accompagnarla visto che al momento lei era carente di automobile, le aveva consigliato di parlare con il becchino prima di fare qualsiasi cosa; a suo dire, l'uomo conosceva ogni angolo del cimitero e sarebbe stato lui a dirle quali aree avrebbero avuto maggior bisogno delle sue cure. Le aveva poi spiegato che il suo lavoro l'avrebbe tenuta impegnata dal lunedì al venerdì tutte le mattine, dalle 7 in punto alle 12 – meglio il mattino presto per fare giardinaggio, l'acqua non rovinava le piante e non c'era il rischio di essere d'intralcio ai visitatori – e che il fine settimana, salvo qualche lavoro straordinario, l'avrebbe avuto completamente libero.

Sbrigate infine le ultime formalità Ermes scappò via con la promessa di rivedersi presto, lasciandola da sola sulla soglia del cimitero e indicandole vagamente la zona dove avrebbe trovato l'ufficio del becchino.

"Spero che il becchino non sia uno di quei vecchi brontoloni che guardano i giovani dall'alto in basso e criticano il loro modo di vestire", borbottò Persefone avanzando lungo i vialetti ombrosi del cimitero, lanciando occhiate a destra e a sinistra per valutare lo stato delle aiuole e dell'erba e iniziando mentalmente a prendere appunti su ciò che le sarebbe servito per dare una sistemata. Nulla appariva secco o disordinato, ma era comunque trascorso più di un mese dalla morte del precedente giardiniere e qua e là iniziavano a vedersi i primi accenni di trascuratezza: erba ingiallita dall'afa estiva e troppo alta per i suoi gusti, foglie ammucchiate ai lati del viale, aghi di pino ovunque che ricoprivano indiscriminatamente sia le tombe che la terra – Persefone decise che così non andava bene per niente, e che era una fortuna che il lavoro le fosse stato assegnato così velocemente.

 

Quando Ade sollevò gli occhi dal computer per posarli su chiunque avesse deciso di disturbarlo nell'unico momento libero – non c'erano funerali previsti per il giorno, e il cimitero era pressoché deserto perché era martedì mattina, e come tutti i martedì mattina il paesino di Olimpia ospitava un mercatino all'aperto dove si vendeva di tutto a dei prezzi convenienti, e di conseguenza le signore e le casalinghe che in genere gironzolavano per il camposanto avevano altro di meglio da fare che spettegolare tra loro tra una tomba e l’altra e tempestarlo di domande sul perché non fosse ancora sposato, alla sua età – rimase per un attimo perplesso, perché non vedeva davvero che cosa potesse farci nel suo ufficio quella ragazzina in jeans scoloriti, scarpe da tennis e una maglia con più tonalità di quanto non permettesse lo spettro dei colori.

Aggrottò la fronte e piegò il capo di lato, continuando a studiarla, notando i capelli castani raccolti in una pratica coda di cavallo, il viso privo di trucco ma spruzzato di lentiggini, e un'espressione a sua volta sorpresa e – se aveva interpretato correttamente – imbarazzata.

Si rese conto allora di non aver ancora detto una sola parola, così si sgranchì la voce e tuonò un "Sì, come posso aiutarla?" che gli uscì più secco e rude di quanto non avesse voluto.

La giovane sussultò appena, ma poi si aprì in un sorriso che gli fece ricordare con un brivido che, benché lavorasse quasi esclusivamente con i morti, lui era ancora piuttosto vivo.

"Buongiorno! Sono Persefone, la nuova giardiniera. Il signor Ermes, sa, del comune, mi ha detto di venire da lei a portarle queste fotocopie – eccole, a proposito – e a farmi spiegare come funzionano le cose qui? Ma se è impegnato posso farmi un giro e tornare dopo, così dò un'altra occhiata al cimitero e mi faccio un'idea del lavoro che c'è da fare, tanto che fretta c'è? I morti non scappano mica!" Concluse con una risatina imbarazzata e una vaga scrollata di spalle.

Si odiò non appena riuscì a tacere, complimentandosi sarcasticamente tra sé e sé per quello sfoggio di diarrea verbale e umorismo macabro, e pregando di non aver fatto una figura troppo pessima davanti a quello che, da quanto aveva capito, sarebbe stato il suo solo e unico collega di lavoro. I suoi occhi presero avidamente nota del notevole aspetto fisico dell'uomo – _Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto dirmi che il becchino era un pezzo di marcantonio! Mi sarei perlomeno truccata, che diamine_ – a partire dai folti capelli corvini, che iniziavano a sfoggiare un piacevole argento ai lati delle tempie, gli occhi grigi, il naso greco, il mento dalle linee spigolose ricoperto da un sottile strato di barba, la camicia color carta da zucchero che complimentava i suoi occhi e le cui maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti mostravano braccia notevolmente toniche che appartenevano a un paio di spalle da nuotatore -

_Woah, ragazza, frena gli ormoni! Non c'è nulla di professionale nell'immaginarsi il proprio collega nudo già il primo giorno di lavoro. E sei in un cimitero, diamine! Contegno!_

 

Completamente all'oscuro dei pensieri che stavano passando per la mente della ragazza, e intimamente deliziato alla vista del rossore che le andava allargandosi sulle guance e la gola, fino a sparire misericordiosamente sotto il colletto della sua maglia, Ade riuscì solo a realizzare con una lieve apprensione e non poco sgomento di essersi sorprendentemente, irrevocabilmente e completamente innamorato di lei.

 

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

La routine lavorativa si stabilì con una semplicità che sorprese entrambi.

Ade scoprì ben presto che la madre di Persefone non era per nulla soddisfatta del nuovo lavoro della figlia – la donna, proprietaria da più di trent’anni di un’elegante serra fuori paese, ereditata a sua volta dalla madre, avrebbe voluto che la figlia prendesse il suo posto, ma la giovane l’aveva vista come l’ennesimo tentativo di Demetra di tenerla sotto controllo e di impedirle di crearsi una vita sua, per cui subito dopo la laurea aveva fatto di tutto pur di trovare un qualsiasi altro lavoro, il che in fondo spiegava come avesse fatto a ritrovarsi a lavorare in cimitero; e di conseguenza Persefone combatteva quotidianamente con la madre per via telefonica - _Per l'amor di Dio, mamma, non mi puoi chiamare venti volte al giorno, sto lavorando_ – cosa che Ade era combattuto tra il definire tenera e divertente o semplicemente irritante. Se la madre era così apprensiva, gli veniva da chiedersi in che modo avrebbe reagito se lui avesse reso pubblico il suo interesse per la ragazza... Ma poi si castigava mentalmente e tornava al suo lavoro, lanciando occhiatacce severe alle fotografie color seppia delle tombe, innervosito dagli sguardi compiacenti dei defunti che parevano giudicarlo dall'Aldilà – _E voi che avete da guardare, caro signor... Aldo,  mh? Forse che da vivo non avevate di questi problemi?_ – perché, davvero, non c'era modo che avrebbe mai trovato il coraggio di palesare le sue intenzioni alla bella Persefone, e dunque preoccuparsi in anticipo di una possibile reazione materna era inutile quanto discutere con le lapidi.

Eppure, non poteva fare a meno di -

_Chissà se le piacciono i cani. Con la scusa di farle conoscere Cerbero, magari..._

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Persefone non rimase a lungo senza autovettura. Con il suo primo stipendio e un piccolo svogliato prestito da parte della madre, la giovane investì in un mezzo di trasporto – l’appartamento che aveva preso in affitto costava così poco che le era rimasto abbastanza da poter affrontare una spesa del genere, senza contare i risparmi che aveva messo da parte subito dopo il liceo.

La prima cosa che Ade pensò vedendola arrivare in cimitero a bordo di una Fiat Panda bianca e impolverata, vecchio modello, con un sorriso talmente ampio che si sarebbe detto stesse invece guidando una macchina di lusso, fu: _Dio mio, che bella che è._

Persefone, non la macchina.

La seconda fu: _Dio, la voglio sposare._

Sempre Persefone.

E la terza, perché da che mondo è mondo non c'è mai due senza tre, fu: _Cristo santo, quando avevo la sua età quella macchina era nuova._

Malgrado l’innegabile attrazione e il sempre più profondo affetto nei suoi confronti, Ade non stava prendendo molto bene l'evidente differenza d’età, e anche se la ragazza non ci faceva caso – a lei probabilmente non le interessava perché non pensava a lui in _quel senso_ , ma un uomo può sempre sperare – lui, beh, non riusciva a levarsi il pensiero dalla testa.

Ogni volta che si ritrovava ad immaginare come sarebbe stata la sua vita se solo avesse trovato il coraggio di chiedere a Persefone di uscire – e doveva ammettere che nelle sue fantasie lei si incastrava benissimo in ogni angolo della sua casa e in ogni minuto della sua giornata, rendendo la sua vita più perfetta delle famiglie della Mulino Bianco – inevitabilmente finiva per maledirsi e mettere un freno ai suoi non troppo casti pensieri, quasi che temesse che la ragazza stessa potesse sentirli grazie all’ardore con cui continuava a produrli.

Così Ade sospirò, le fece gli auguri per la macchina relativamente nuova, ed entrambi si diressero verso l’ennesima giornata di lavoro.

Persefone si chiese se aveva perso l’occasione di invitarlo fuori con la scusa di festeggiare, ma si pentì quasi subito di quel pensiero; _figurarsi se un uomo come lui aveva tempo da dedicare a una ragazzina come lei!_

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Ade aveva preso la curiosa abitudine di farle compagnia quando la giovane innaffiava le piante o potava le siepi, o aggiungeva acqua nei vasi delle varie tombe perché questa o quella signora le aveva chiesto la cortesia di non far seccare i fiori del marito o del figlio o del cugino di secondo grado quando, durante la settimana, era impossibilitata ad avvicinarsi al camposanto.

E Ade doveva ammettere di trovare vagamente assurda la cura e l’attenzione che Persefone metteva in ciò che faceva – come faceva a conoscere già la maggior parte dei visitatori del cimitero dopo appena un mese che ci lavorava? – soprattutto quando la vedeva prendersi cura di vecchie tombe abbandonate che non vedevano l’ombra di una mano amica da decenni, e che lei allora si premurava di abbellire con fiori di campo e rametti tagliati alle buganvillea che si arrampicavano di tanto in tanto lungo la recinzione del cimitero.

Credeva di essere l’unico a curarsi delle vecchie tombe e delle povere anime che vi giacevano dimenticate, sprecando qualche minuto a chiacchierare con ciascuna di loro, e invece non era il solo. Il suo piccolo regno dei defunti aveva appena guadagnato una deliziosa regina che saltellava di fossa in fossa spolverando angeli di marmo, fotografie sbiadite e lasciando una certa serenità e vari fiori colorati al suo passaggio.

E lui era sempre più innamorato.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

"Persefone. Ormai ci conosciamo da diversi mesi, e lo so che probabilmente la cosa non ti è mai neanche passata per la testa, ma ecco, sì, mi chiedevo se ti andava di venire a cena? Una di queste sere? Con me? Niente di serio, eh! Non preoccuparti, lo so che potrei essere tuo padre e forse la cosa è un po' inquietante ma ecco, se magari ci potessi fare un pensierino e darmi un'occasione... Mh..."

No, no, un momento. Così non andava bene per niente.

Grazie a Dio non le aveva lasciato quel messaggio penoso nella segreteria telefonica.

Meglio riprovare.

Sollevò lo sguardo verso lo specchio e prese un profondo respiro, poi accennò un lieve sorriso.

"Persefone! Ciao. Sai, stavo pensando... Visto che lavoriamo sempre e abbiamo poca vita sociale - no, no! Non sto insinuando che tu non abbia vita sociale! Una bella ragazza come te deve avere di certo uno stuolo di ammiratori e un sacco di amiche... Comunque! Ecco, mi chiedevo, se, sì, insomma, ti andava... Se non hai altri impegni, ovvio!... Di uscire con me?" _No no ‘uscire’, detto così, è troppo impegnativo..._ "Di venire a cena?" _La voglio davvero portare a cena la prima sera? Non so neppure cosa le piace mangiare... Sarà una di quelle ragazze vegetariane che pesano per grammo tutto ciò che ingurgitano?_

Non poteva andare da lei con un mazzo di fiori e chiederle semplicemente di uscire, così, dal nulla - poteva essere suo padre, accidenti! E se il suo invito le avesse messo i brividi? Se fosse passato per pedofilo? Non avrebbe sopportato di vedere un’espressione di disgusto sul viso solitamente sorridente di Persefone...

Grugnì, sentendosi sconfitto e disperato, e si strofinò la faccia con una mano callosa. _Mh. Dovrei tagliare la barba..._

Un rapido e familiare bussare alla porta dell'ufficio gli portò via il fiato dai polmoni, e quando la giovane protagonista dei suoi più recenti pensieri apparve sulla soglia Ade pregò ogni santo del Paradiso che lei fosse appena arrivata e non avesse sentito una sola parola.

"Ehi, Ade! Andiamo a mangiare un boccone? Mia cugina ha aperto una nuova caffetteria e le ho promesso che sarei passata..."

 _Beh,_ pensò Ade afferrando chiavi e portafoglio dalla scrivania con fare scombussolato, prima di seguire la ragazza fuori, _questo semplificava notevolmente le cose_.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Persefone aveva scoperto che Ade abitava da solo in una villetta fuori paese, con l’unica compagnia di un cane e di un enorme terreno che occupava interamente il suo tempo libero.

E malgrado fosse sbagliato sotto tanti punti di vista, la giovane giardiniera non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi sollevata all’idea che non ci fosse nessuna signora Ctonio ad aspettarlo tutte le sere davanti alla porta di casa con cena pronta e un sorriso sulle labbra. Non che le facesse piacere pensare ad Ade che finiva di lavorare per tornare in una casa vuota, però... preferiva non doversi sentire in colpa se nelle sue fantasie più segrete immaginava di essere lei, quella donna.

Tutto ciò che le restava da fare era trovare un modo per scoprire se anche Ade la pensava come lei – ma come affrontare determinati discorsi quando entrambi trascorrevano le loro giornate tra fiori e lapidi? _Dov’era il romanticismo?_

Persefone sbuffò rassegnata, finendo di spazzare il viale dalle foglie secche e salutando con un mezzo sorriso e un cenno del capo un gruppo di tre signore che si avviavano all’uscita chiacchierando sottovoce.

Sbatté gli occhi con fare sorpreso quando le vide avvicinarsi verso di lei con l’aria di chi aveva una missione.

"Buongiorno", la salutò con voce sorprendentemente vivace la più anziana, guardandola attraverso le scure lenti degli occhiali da sole. "Persefone, giusto? La nuova giardiniera."

"Ah, sì… buongiorno. Chiedo scusa, non ho il piacere di conoscervi", rispose la ragazza da parte sua, mettendo per un attimo da parte la scopa.

"Oh, giusto, dove abbiamo lasciato le mie maniere? Io sono Cloto", fece quella che stava premuta in mezzo, ogni braccio stretto dalle altre due.

"Io Atropo", aggiunse la più alta, i capelli raccolti in un inflessibile chignon.

"E io Lachesi", concluse la prima che aveva parlato, allungando una mano libera a stringere quella di Persefone. "Siamo sorelle."

"Ci faceva piacere presentarci visto che probabilmente ci troverai qui spesso», riprese la seconda, strizzando gli occhi attraverso dei grossi occhiali da vista. "Quel caro ragazzo di Ade è troppo distratto per pensare a fare le presentazioni."

"Oh, lo conoscete…?" Chiese, prima di darsi mentalmente della stupida; ovvio che Ade era conosciuto, era il becchino per l’amor del Cielo, e quelle signore dovevano aver partecipato a un notevole numero di funerali.

"È nostro nipote!" Esclamò Cloto con tono palesemente orgoglioso.

"Di secondo grado, da parte di padre", specificò a mezza voce Lachesi.

"Tua madre ha quella splendida serra in campagna, vero? Prima delle fattorie", affermò la terza cambiando bruscamente discorso, senza necessariamente farle una domanda.

"La conosciamo da quando era piccola così! Salutacela tanto", fece la prima, senza neppure dare il tempo alla giovane di rispondere.

"Comunque, cara, siamo tanto contente che il nostro Ade abbia trovato una così bella ragazza", riprese Cloto, sorridendole affettuosamente.

"Già, già, iniziavamo a perdere le speranze", confermò Atropo.

"Oh! Ma io e Ade non stiamo insieme", si affrettò a chiarire gentilmente Persefone, seppure con una breve fitta di delusione.

Le tre sorelle si scambiarono delle brevissime occhiate tra loro, prima di tornare ad osservare la ragazza con dei sorrisi maliziosi e occhiate allusive.

"Per ora, forse", concesse misteriosamente la prima.

"Non resisteranno ancora a lungo", decretò decisa la terza.

"Era da tanto che non vedevo Ade sorridere in quel modo", affermò sognante la seconda.

Persefone non sapeva che dire, per cui si limitò ad arrossire in silenzio. Dopotutto le era stato insegnato che era una forma di maleducazione contraddire delle persone più anziane di lei, e queste tre vecchiette erano tanto dolci e simpatiche che sembrava un crimine rovinare il loro piccolo sogno felice; e poi chissà, se erano davvero tanto convinte che tra lei e il loro nipote potesse nascere qualcosa… Chi era lei per obiettare?

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Per il loro primo bacio Ade dovette a malincuore ringraziare l'intromissione indiscreta della sua ex fiamma del liceo, adesso donna in carriera e recentemente divorziata, la sexy quarantenne Menta. Apparve nel cimitero la fredda mattina del 2 novembre, con un lungo cappotto nero, corti capelli di un rosso troppo vivido per essere naturale e occhi verdi circondati da ciglia pesantemente truccate di scuro che sbatterono in modo ostentatamente civettuolo in direzione di Ade. A giudicare da ciò che disse, stretta intorno al braccio dell’affascinante becchino, la donna visitava annualmente il cimitero il giorno dei Morti per portare un mazzo di fiori al padre, scomparso quindici anni prima; a giudicare invece dall’espressione rassegnata e vagamente sofferente di Ade, Persefone dedusse che più che a trovare il padre, la donna andasse a flirtare con lui.

La qual cosa non le piaceva particolarmente, se doveva essere sincera con sé stessa.

Non le era piaciuto il modo in cui si strusciava contro il lato destro di Ade – lato che di solito l’uomo rivolgeva sempre verso di lei, perché un giorno le aveva spiegato che in passato gli uomini usavano camminare tra la donna e la strada in modo da proteggerla in caso di carrozza imbizzarrita, e anche se Persefone aveva riso fino alle lacrime per il suo tono serio e compunto, perché che tipo di pericolo poteva mai esserci nel passeggiare in un cimitero?, in realtà non aveva potuto fare a meno di trovarlo incredibilmente adorabile – e non le era piaciuto neppure lo sguardo che continuava a lanciarle come a volerle dire _sciò, vai via, non vedi che io e lui dobbiamo recuperare il tempo perso e rimembrare i begli anni del liceo che tu hai palesemente finito ieri?_

Insomma, se Persefone avesse creduto in quelle cose come sua madre, avrebbe di sicuro cercato di lanciarle un malocchio.

Peccato che gli sguardi non potessero uccidere.

Quella Menta la innervosiva come poche altre persone erano capaci di fare, e Persefone si era dovuta allontanare dalla coppietta felice prima di fare un uso sbagliato delle cesoie; non avrebbe potuto conquistare Ade se fosse finita in prigione, dopotutto. Una piccola parte di lei sapeva che si stava comportando in modo ridicolo – perché, parliamoci chiaro, lei che diritto aveva di essere gelosa di Ade? Era solo un collega di lavoro – ma l’altra parte, quella selvaggia e passionale che faceva impazzire sua madre e le era costata numerose note disciplinari al liceo, era più che determinata a marcare il territorio, e già le stava sussurrando cosa fare.

 

Ade era disperato. Per pura educazione non si era scrollato Menta di dosso – era comunque una persona che conosceva da più di vent’anni, e lui si vantava di saper trattare le donne in modo cortese – ma quando aveva visto l’occhiata apparentemente disinteressata che Persefone gli aveva rivolto prima di dargli le spalle e allontanarsi verso qualche aiuola, aveva seriamente avuto paura di essersi giocato le già poche chance che aveva con lei.

Certo, da una parte la reazione della ragazza – palesemente ingelosita, se era ancora capace di capire queste cose – lo faceva ben sperare, rendendolo quasi ubriaco di eccitazione come un adolescente in balia della sua prima cotta; dall’altra, lo aveva gettato nella disperazione. Persefone se ne era andata senza neppure dargli la possibilità di spiegarsi, _e che diavolo!_ , non poteva permettere a un simile fraintendimento di mandare all’aria ogni possibilità di avere una relazione con lei!

Per cui aveva il più gentilmente possibile sciolto la stretta ferrea che Menta aveva intorno al uso avambraccio, ignorando l’irritante boccuccia rossa rivolta all’ingiù che, senza dubbio, l’avevano aiutata a conquistare pesci ben più grossi di lui: non aveva dubbi, infatti, riguardo al fatto che la presenza della donna lì avesse a che fare con il suo attuale divorzio – il terzo – e la sua interessante abitudine di andare da un uomo all’altro come le api sui fiori.

– Onestamente, poi, non comprendeva l’ossessione che la donna aveva per lui: erano stati insieme per appena tre mesi in quinta liceo, com’è che questo lo aveva condannato a una vita di incontri fintamente casuali, tocchi più o meno graditi, chiamate non risposte e avances lampanti che andavano avanti sia che lei fosse libera o meno? –

Ebbene, stavolta non sarebbe stato al suo gioco. Si lasciò Menta alle spalle con un saluto educato e ignorò il suo gemito di disappunto, cercando invece di individuare Persefone con la sua salopette in jeans e il maglione color pesca che indossava al di sotto e che si intonava alla perfezione con la sua abbronzatura che andava sfortunatamente via via sbiadendo – nulla a che vedere con l’ostentata e banale bellezza di Menta, davvero.

Non la trovò subito, perché la ragazza aveva deciso di rifugiarsi nel suo ufficio e quello fu davvero l’ultimo posto in cui Ade pensò di andare a cercarla. Era seduta al suo posto dietro la scrivania, con il cellulare in mano scorrendo probabilmente le due o tre chiamate senza risposta della madre che non aveva potuto prendere perché stava lavorando. Un piede picchiettava per terra, nervosamente, e la fronte era aggrottata in un modo che lui non aveva mai visto: sarebbe stato corretto dire che la ragazza era chiaramente infuriata.

Pochi attimi dopo il suo arrivo, Persefone avvertì la sua presenza e sollevò lo sguardo su di lui; la fronte le si aggrottò ulteriormente, il naso si storse e la sua gola produsse un curioso e secco "Hn!" di dubbio significato.

Visto che lei non sembrava intenzionata a dire altro, Ade prese la parola cercando di essere il più gentile e delicato possibile. "Stai bene?"

"Hn!" Ripeté lei, stavolta senza neppure guardarlo. "Perché non dovrei stare bene?"

Fu il turno di Ade di inarcare un sopracciglio. Da quando si rispondeva a una domanda con un’altra domanda? "Dimmelo tu", insisté, l’essenza stessa della sensibilità.

"Se è solo per questo che sei qui», rispose Persefone, gli occhi sempre fissi sullo schermo del suo cellulare, "Allora hai lasciato la tua amica da sola per niente."

Internamente, Ade si compiacque con sé stesso per aver intuito che la sua Persefone era, in effetti, piuttosto gelosa. Ma ora, come dissipare i suoi timori?

"Menta se n’è andata", le disse brevemente, senza voler sprecare un altro pensiero per la donna e completamente intenzionato a dedicarsi a questo nuovo lato possessivo di Persefone.

Tuttavia, con la sua spiegazione aveva solo ottenuto di farla irritare ancora di più.

"Hn!" Riprese infatti, facendo scorrere il pollice su e giù sul touch-screen giocherellando con la combinazione segreta. "Quindi è per questo che sei qui."

Ade soffocò l’impulso di grugnire, innervosito, e con le sue parole successive non si accorse di essersi scavato, perdonando il gioco di parole, la fossa da solo. "Eddai, Persefone, adesso non fare la bambina."

"Bambina?" Ripeté lei con un sibilo, sollevando finalmente gli occhi su di lui. "Bambina! Come osi! Te la faccio vedere io, la bambina!"

La dinamica precisa del movimento seguente sfuggì a entrambi: tutto ciò di cui Ade si rese conto fu il rumore della sedia che grattava violentemente sul pavimento, le sottili dita di Persefone insinuatesi improvvisamente tra i suoi capelli, la forza di una spinta che lo attirò verso di lei, alla sua altezza, e poi la sua bocca, quella bocca sulla quale aveva fantasticato in tutti i modi negli ultimi mesi, che finalmente premette contro la sua.

Dire che era allibito sarebbe stato un misero eufemismo, e non rendeva fino in fondo la portata dei sentimenti che il pover’uomo stava provando in quel momento. Rimase immobile a lasciarsi accarezzare e assaporare da quelle labbra dolci, morbide e fresche senza ben sapere dove mettere le mani – avrebbe osato interromperla per chiederle cosa diavolo stesse succedendo o si sarebbe consegnato a lei e l’avrebbe lasciata fare fino a quando non avesse avuto bisogno d’aria? Ma quando i piccoli denti di Persefone gli morsero delicatamente il labbro inferiore, pretendendo una qualche risposta da parte sua, e un delizioso gemito gli giunse alle orecchie, Ade comprese che ormai era dannato.

Al diavolo la differenza di età – al diavolo Menta, e Demetra, e chiunque altro avesse osato frapporsi tra loro!

Ade chiuse gli occhi, sollevò le mani a circondare il volto di Persefone e prese gentilmente ma con feroce determinazione controllo del bacio, beandosi dei gemiti che riusciva a strapparle.

Oh, era in Paradiso.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

A quel primo bacio ne era seguito subito un altro, e un altro, e un altro ancora, finché Ade non aveva dovuto sottoporsi a una violenza fisica per abbandonare le labbra di Persefone e mormorarle con pochi ansiti un invito a cena, il primo da non-colleghi.

"Puzzi di _menta"_ , gli aveva sussurrato poi lei con un luccichio divertito negli occhi, prima di riprendere il discorso dove lo avevano lasciato – sulle labbra dell’altro.

Avevano poi resistito soltanto altri tre appuntamenti, prima che Persefone invitasse Ade a salire nel suo piccolo e confortevole appartamento con la scusa di una tazza di caffè; riuscirono a malapena ad arrivare in camera da letto prima di strapparsi i vestiti di dosso.

Al sesto Ade la portò a casa sua e le fece conoscere Cerbero; Persefone si innamorò a prima vista del grosso alano nero che le era saltato addosso scodinzolando e sbavando non appena aveva messo un piede fuori dalla macchina. Aveva sempre desiderato un cane, ma Demetra non amava l’odore di cane bagnato dentro casa.

All’undicesimo appuntamento, che corrispose con la vigilia di Natale, Ade le regalò un girocollo d’oro con sei piccoli rubini tagliati come chicchi di melograno, che Persefone indossò con un sorriso smagliante da quel momento in poi e non si tolse più.

Al sedicesimo appuntamento, perché Ade non aveva intenzione di perdere altro tempo inutilmente quando era chiaro come il giorno ciò che voleva, le chiese di sposarlo. Persefone, che aveva compreso perfettamente la ragione della sua premura e che la trovava terribilmente tenera, lo baciò e disse sì.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Il giorno del matrimonio Demetra si rifiutò di partecipare, preferendo rinchiudersi nella serra e rivolgere tutta la sua frustrazione e la rabbia che aveva accumulato da quando la figlia aveva iniziato a frequentare _quel vecchio pervertito_ – testuali parole – sulle povere piante innocenti che avevano l'unica colpa di trovarsi nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato, e fece una strage talmente grave di fiori che i fidati clienti della serra dovettero aspettare sei mesi prima di poter tornare ad acquistare da lei.

"Ah, non preoccuparti cara, le passerà", le aveva detto con fare confortante la zia Afrodite, facendo tintinnare il suo bicchiere di spumante con quello della sposa. "Anche tua madre dovrà arrendersi alla bellezza di una simile storia d'amore, mh", aveva poi aggiunto con un occhiolino malizioso.

"Altro vino!" Aveva continuato ad esclamare il cugino Bacco imperterrito, facendo accorrere in continuazione i camerieri al suo tavolo e ignorando le proteste della fidanzata Arianna – "Non credi di aver già bevuto abbastanza? Non hanno neppure servito gli antipasti..."

"Vorrei offrire alcune parole agli sposi..." Aveva cercato di intervenire la zia Atena tra una portata e l'altra, ma arrendendosi dopo la terza volta in cui era stata palesemente ignorata e appallottolando il foglio con il suo discorso.

"Guai a voi, anime prave!" Aveva grugnito ferocemente nonno Caronte, aggrottando i suoi occhi rossi da congiuntivite galoppante per impedire ai camerieri di portar via il suo piatto prima che avesse finito di fare la scarpetta. Unico parente materno di Ade, il nonno aveva insistito per avere il piacere di guidare la sua vecchia auto d’epoca – un’elegante Bentley grigia metallizzata – e condurre la sposa in chiesa. Aveva messo il muso per tutto il tempo, poi, quando avevano raggiunto il ristorante – avrebbe preferito forse non essere seduto tra quelle tre pettegole delle sorelle Moire.

"Allora, andrete in viaggio di nozze?" Domandò la nonna Gea con tono interessato nella pausa tra la prima e la seconda portata – era stata lei, insieme alla figlia Era, ad aiutare Persefone nell’organizzare il matrimonio, visto che la madre della sposa aveva deciso di non contribuire.

"Non c’è niente di meglio di una bella crociera, ve lo dico io. Solo mare cristallino, cielo e sole per miglia e miglia", tuonò lo zio Poseidone, che non poteva davvero dire altro dato che lui ci lavorava, su una nave da crociera.

Persefone scrollò le spalle. "Veramente non abbiamo ancora deciso…"

"Vanno di moda i Caraibi, quest’anno", decise di intervenire zia Era, sorella in primo grado di Demetra, che ai Caraibi c’era stata pochi mesi prima con il marito come peraltro indicava la sua feroce abbronzatura.

"I Caraibi andranno sempre di moda", sospirò Afrodite, concordando.

"L’idea del mare non ci ispira particolarmente", fece notare con delicatezza Ade, ma essendo lo sposo nessuno gli diede molta retta.

"Se andate in uno di quei posti strani, ricordatevi di fare i vaccini", si intromise lo zio Apollo, che dall’alto della sua laurea in medicina non poteva fare a meno di dare il suo contributo professionale alla conversazione.

"Non mi sembra che Persy sia pronta per la prova costume", affermò malignamente la cugina Eris, e in quel momento tutti si chiesero perché era stata invitata.

"Oh santo cielo, cara, sei già incinta?" Esclamò eccitata l’arzilla prozia Ilizia, che all’idea di assistere all’ennesima nascita in famiglia già si sfregava le mani.

"No! Zia, cosa dici", balbettò la sposa imbarazzata, facendo guizzare gli occhi da una parte all’altra alla ricerca di un qualsiasi aiuto.

"Beh, tesoro mio, non stai di certo ringiovanendo", replicò per nulla mortificata la suddetta prozia. «Alla tua età Afrodite aveva già avuto Eros, lo sai, no?»

"Via, non mettiamole fretta adesso", ribatté frettolosamente la donna in questione, che non teneva in modo particolare che la sua vita sessuale – e corrispettive scappatelle – venissero divulgate al matrimonio della nipote.

"Eros non è quello che ti ha palpato il sedere durante le fotografie di gruppo?" Sussurrò Ade all’orecchio della moglie, approfittando della distrazione del resto degli ospiti.

Persefone si voltò verso di lui con un’espressione inorridita. "Cosa? Credevo fossi _tu_!"

"Ba-cio! Ba-cio! Ba-cio!" Prese a scandire ad alta voce il suddetto Eros intuendo il pericolo, battendo le mani a tempo e venendo ben presto seguito a ruota dal patrigno Efesto, dal cugino Ares e praticamente da quasi tutti gli altri invitati maschili del matrimonio – tranne il nonno Caronte, che invece di partecipare ai festeggiamenti si ostinava a volersi far portare dai poveri camerieri un secondo bis delle lasagne che tanto aveva apprezzato.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Demetra non parlò con la figlia per tutti i sei mesi seguenti, fin quando Persefone, esasperata dal comportamento infantile della madre, non si presentò a casa sua per annunciarle di essere incinta. La povera donna pianse, rise, pianse di nuovo e abbracciò la figlia, decidendo che forse in fondo era il caso di conoscere il suo nuovo genero.

Ade tollerò stoicamente e con impeccabile cortesia l’incontro successivo, se si considerava che la suocera lo aveva insultato sin da prima di conoscerlo e che aveva mancato di rispetto a entrambi non presentandosi al loro matrimonio; decise dunque in quel momento che gli sarebbe andato più che bene se le visite alla suocera si fossero limitate a due l’anno.

E, a giudicare dall’occhiata supplichevole che Persefone gli rivolse dall’altro lato del divano, soffocata dalle moine della madre e costretta a sorbire l’ennesima lettura su come nutrirsi e cosa evitare durante la gravidanza, anche sua moglie la pensava allo stesso modo.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
